Ceilings
by Riverofwind25
Summary: One does not eat the God of Mischief's Nutella and get away with it. Not even his brother. Rated T for swearing and some references/implied sex. Thundershield, hinted Loki x Darcy. Complete and utter crack. New Chapter Two: In which the God of Mischief wants to sleep with his brother. Thor and Steve have a problem with that.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this very late at night. Be prepared for extreme Supernatural references, incredible OOC-ness, and Loki being mischievous. I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural. If I owned The Avengers, they would all be workers at a super-hero themed strip club, who eventually found love in each other. Flames will be used to heat fondue for Steve.**

* * *

"Who. Ate. My. Nutella!?" 6 heads turned to look at the dark-haired god. Loki was standing in the entrance way to the living room, holding an empty jar. He looked around. "Well?" Tony spoke.**  
**

"Chill the fuck out, Reindeer Games. Just get another jar, we have a lot more in there."

"That doesn't matter. Nobody messes with the God of Mischief- and especially not his Nutella." Thor sighed.

"Brother, it was I who ate your Nutella. I apologize." Loki swiveled around to glare at his brother.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I forgot you claimed it! We have more, why do you feel so passionately about this?"

"How did you 'forget', I put my name on that jar!"

"You're being irrational!"

"I do what I want!" And with that, Loki turned, and stalked out of the room. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Does your brother have a time of the month or something? That was just...I can't even begin to say 'What the fuck'."

Bruce stood up. "I'm just gonna go back to my science now. Have fun." Natasha just shook her head. Steve looked dumbfounded.

"Is he usually like that?"

Thor turned to his lover. "Only when he's having a dry spell. I hope Darcy calls him back soon."

Clint got up to leave. He turned to Thor and Steve. "Good luck, bitches. You're gonna need it."

* * *

Thor snuggled in closer to Steve. The two had decided to start watching Supernatural. They were on Episode 3. As the sheriff was pulled down into the lake, the super soldier raised his eyebrows. "With the way he's moving his arms, that looks more like an interpretive dance than a drowning." When the credits appeared on the screen, Steve picked up the remote, and turned the TV off. "That's enough death for tonight. Let's go to bed."

Thor could have sworn that Steve winked at him after the last sentence. Needless to say, the incident with Loki had been forgotten.

* * *

_"Thor...Thor, wake up." _The God of Thunder continued to sleep.

_"Thor..." _Again, Thor didn't wake.

_"Thor! Wake the fuck up right now! I let you Lewis-and-Clark my body, and this is the thanks I get!?" _The god's eyes flew open. He looked up- and saw his lover on the ceiling, surrounded by flames.

"What's going on!?"

"I don't know. I was asleep, and then I was up here. Get me down, the fire is making me uncomfortable." Thor stood up on the bed, and grabbed Steve's shoulders, careful to avoid the flames. He pulled- with no result.

"What the hell?"

"Pull harder!" Suddenly, the force that was holding Steve to the ceiling let go. The soldier landed on Thor, who toppled back onto the bed.

"This is the second time you've been on top of me tonight."

"Aren't you concerned with the fact that something lifted me onto the ceiling like Sam Winchester's girlfriend?"

"Somewhat." With no warning, Thor was yanked from under Steve- and onto the ceiling. The god looked exasperated. "This is getting a bit old."

"Goddammit!"

A voice came from nowhere. _"One does not take Nutella from The God of Mischief."_

Thor rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry. Now let me down, please." There was no answer. "I'm getting real sick of your shit, brother." Green flames burst into life, surrounding Thor. "Really, Loki?"

_"Ehehehehe."  
_

_ THE END_

* * *

**I'm so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same warnings as last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thor awoke, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. Steve was sleeping peacefully beside him, and all was quiet. However, the God of Thunder could sense something awry in the Force. The door creaked open. Thor turned...And saw Loki standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here at this hour, brother? And why are you wearing pajamas with foot coverings?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Steve stirred. "What's going on?" He sat up, and noticed that the God of Mischief was in his room. "Oh god, are you gonna put us on the ceiling again? That shit was not cute."

Loki didn't reply, but walked over and threw himself into the bed, knocking Steve onto the floor.

"What the flying fuck do you think you're doing? Thor!"

"But brother, you always let me sleep with you when we were children."

"Yes, _when we were children_. We're a little old for this, Loki. This looks suspicious. We're from Asgard, not Alabama, and it's bad manners to knock my lover onto the ground."

"What he said."

The God of Mischief ignored his brother, and pulled the blankets around himself. Thor was left sitting on the bed, gaping(And being very glad he was wearing underwear) while Loki turned himself into a frost giant burrito.

Steve got up. "I'm not letting this motherfucker take my covers."

"Why are you talking like Fury?"

The soldier leaned over the bed, and tugged on one of the blankets. Loki hissed loudly, causing Steve to flinch back.

"Brother, you little shit." Thor turned onto his side. "I think I can make some room..." The god moved a little closer to his brother, giving Steve about one foot of bed to lay on.

"Thanks." Steve laid down on the small space, clinging to Thor to avoid falling back off the bed. "Goodnight, then. At least I get to be the big spoon."

* * *

The next morning, Tony walked into the room- and saw the three sleeping in the same bed. The billionaire quirked a dark eyebrow. "Well. Looks like Captain Purity is into some kinky shit."

_THE END (For Now)_


End file.
